fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Eve Tearm
|name=Eve Tearm |kanji=イヴ・ティルム |rōmaji=''Ivu Tirumu'' |alias=Holy Night |race=Human |birthday= |age=16 (debut) 23 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Dark Green |hair=Blond |blood type= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus |previous affiliation= Magic Council |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Rune Knight |team=The Trimens Team Blue Pegasus |previous team=Light Team |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Snow Magic |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice= Fuyuka Ōura |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Eve Tearm, known as Holy Night Eve, is one of the Mages who belong to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team The Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Appearance Eve was initially a slim, mildly short boy with blonde hair kept in a bowl cut, with some wavy, spiky strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head. He had large dark eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Seven years later, Eve grew into a young man, gaining sharper facial features and smaller and manlier eyes, while at the same time changing his hairstyle, which has gotten messier, with his hair having being longer and wavier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 23 Eve’s first attire consisted of a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color and its left shoulder bearing Blue Pegasus’ symbol, over a purple shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished light shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, CoverFairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Cover After the timeskip, Eve switched to a more casual outfit, with a short-sleeved shirt left hanging over his dark pants complementing the tie around his neck, covered in light and dark diagonal stripes, plus dark shoes. History Eve was once trained to be one of the Magic Council's knights but since the council dissolved, Eve was left out of a job. With this he recently joined Blue Pegasus and was invited to join the Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Cover Synopsis Oración Seis arc Eve, along with Hibiki Lates and Ren Akatsuki, acts as a greeter to the other members of the Light Team, though the three of them are more womanizers than anything, instantly trying to woo Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 5-6 After briefing the others on who the Oración Seis are, the group (save Jura Neekis and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) take off to find them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-15 Soon after, they are quickly beaten and nearly left for dead by the Oración Seis, but at the last minute they are saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 The alliance then regroups and splits up to find the Oración Seis' base and rescue Wendy and Happy who were both taken by Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 Eve stays with Ren as they near the hideout but run into Dark Unicorn, one of the dark guilds allied with the Oración Seis, however unlike the Oración Seis, the two were easily able to defeat them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12 When Nirvana is activated, he and Ren split up, Ren heading toward the light caused by Nirvana while Eve carries on the mission to look for Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 2-3 However, before he reached his destination, Midnight finds him and easily defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 18-19 He later assists his teammates along with Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy to stop Zero from destroying the Cait Shelter Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 6-12 After the Oracion Seis was defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Light team regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 X791 arc Eve, along with the rest of The Trimens, visit Fairy Tail to tell to inform them of the possibility that Tenrou Island may still exist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 21-24 During the Grand Magic Games, The Trimens, along with another member that looks like a rabbit, pass the preliminaries at fifth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Eve represents Blue Pegasus in the first round of the Games, "Hidden".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 After the other competitors gather in the center of the field, Gray asked what is the Pumpkin Man, as Eve said that they saw him every year, so they didn't noticed. He then bows to Pumpkin Man, saying that he have a hard work with the costume. Chapter 269, Page 8-9 When the event started, Eve and the others competitors figured out that's a kind of hide-and-seek game. Chapter 269, Page 15 Magic and Abilities Eve_seal.jpg|Eve's Seal Eve_whiyeout.jpg|White Out White_Fury.jpg|White Fury Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): A type of Magic which allows Eve to produce and control snow, and which has been described as powerful enough to turn Eve's surroundings into "a world of purest white" in an instant. His control over snow grants him the offensive abilities to generate snowballs or avalanches against his foes. *'Snowfall': Through the use of his Snow Magic, Eve can prompt snowflakes to fall from the sky in a large area, drastically lowering the place's temperature; something which prompts human opponents to shiver, at the same time rendering their breath visible.Chapter 270, Page 10 (Unnamed) *'Blizzard': Eve has shown the ability to generate and control blizzards, moving them around him through hand gestures and using the blunt power granted by their air currents to strike multiple targets.Chapter 270, Page 11 (Unnamed) *'White Out': Eve creates a huge snowstorm that blinds his opponents, buries them in snow and freezes them. Everywhere around Eve covers with snow after snowstorm finished.(Anime only) *'White Fury': Eve shoots a small snowstorm from his hand at the opponent. That causes lesser damage than White Out. (Anime only) Appearances in Other Media Video Games Eve appears as a support character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Major Battles *Light Team vs. Oración Seis *Ren Akatsuki & Eve Tearm vs. Dark Unicorn *Eve Tearm vs. Midnight References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knights Category:Former Members of the Rune Knights Category:Needs Help